Apprend moi à vivre
by SoulDeathCry
Summary: C'est un Naruto brisé et humilié qui marché dans les rues de Konoha. Ne possédant ni lien ni attache, la seul chose à la quel il aspire est de brisé sa cage et de se barrée loin de ce foutu village. mais pour cela, il à besoin d'une main tendue... une seul.
1. Intro

"Noir, noir. Voilà comment a toujours été ma vie. Celle d'un enfant blessé et brisé qu'on a enfermé dans une cage beaucoup trop petite pour lui."

Son existence…non cette pale pièce de théâtre qu'on avait mis en place rien que pour le meurtrir encore plus. On lui avait dit de le suivre, cet engrenage bien huilé. Et lui, tel un pantin bien articulé, il ne faisait que ça.

Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il est ? Une œuvre crée dans le seul but d'être détruite, puis reconstruite pour mieux être abattus plus tard.

"Tous mon trahie, tous mon abandonner. A commencer par ses deux être qui mon apporter à la vie. Pour ensuite me jeter a cette horde qui ne voulais que mon déclins dans le plus sombre des abîme."

Confiance, amitié, liens. Tout ça ne signifie rien, ça n'avait jamais rien signifié pour lui. Vide, voilà comment était son âme.

Mais cette fois c'était peut-être diffèrent. Peut-être que… peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi seul, qu'il le pensait. Il pouvait peut-être espérer encore une fois. Mais cela s'avérait si dangereux pour lui.

"Oui, peut-être qu'il existe quelqu'un semblable à moi. Quelqu'un qui pourrais m'apprendre ce que je ne sais pas".


	2. Rencontrer un autre comme moi ?

Chapitre 1 : Rencontrer un autre comme moi ?

La respiration erratique, il avait encore une fois fuir pour sa survie. Collé au mur au point que l'on pourrait croire qu'il allait s'y fondre. Il jetait de rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre près de lui qui donnait une vue sur la rue en dessous. Le petit garçon était plutôt soulagé de voir son ord de poursuivant s'éloigner de sa position en espérant retrouver sa trace.

Sérieusement, ils avaient quoi à tous le poursuivre en brayent simplement qu'il était un démon. Mais depuis le temps il ne s'en habituait. Une fois le dernier de ses assaillants hors de vue, il se permit de souffler. Cette fois il avait bien eu peur de ne pas leur échapper.

Etant sure de ne plus courir de risque pour sa vie et ayant récupéré une respiration régulière, le blond se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à l' endroit qui lui servait de lieu de cache. Une pièce carrée entièrement blanche, sans décoration ou autre objet personnel. Une armoire dans le coin de la pièce et un petit bureau de travail se trouvaient à cote d'un lit une place.

Et sur ce lit étaient deux yeux ambré comme il n'en avait jamais vue –ce n'était pas comme s'il envoyait tous les jours- qui le fixait étrangement. De façon intense.

Les yeux d'ambre appartenaient à une fille, vêtus d'une blouse d'hôpital, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle le fixait toujours de manière aussi curieuse, elle ne semblait ni effrayée ni sur ses gardes. Et encore moins en position d'attaque. Le blond pour qui chaque jour était une lutte pour sa survie trouvais sons attitude stupide, comme si le faite que quelqu'un qui débarquait brusquement dans votre chambre pas la fenêtre, comme s'il avait le diable a ses trousse semblais la situation la plus normal monde.

Le blond haussa simplement les épaules. Ce n'était pas plus mal que s'il c'était trouver comme refuge, la chambre d'un frappadingue qui disait vouloir terminer l'œuvre du quatrième…

-Heu salut.

La voix féminine le sortie de ses songes, ses yeux plein de méfiance se braquais sur son vis-à-vis. Depuis plus petit il avait appris à ne pas accorder sa confiance au premier venus, en en fait il avait à ne pas accorder sa confiance aux habitants de la feuille. Naruto la dévisagea encore qu'el que seconde avant de répondre à sa salutation.

-Qu'est-ce que…

La fille ne finit pas sa phrase que elle vue le blond se précipiter dans sa direction et plonger sous son lit. Ce qui la pris au dépourvue mais elle n'u pas le temps de ce demander la cause de cette réaction puisqu'en même temps trois coup fut frapper à la porte de sa chambre avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur une infirmière portant un plateau.

Le bond avait à peine eu le temps de percevoir le son de pas se rapprocher de la chambre, qu'il chercha déjà un endroit ou se cacher, et faisant fi de la douleur qu'il avait à la jambe il bondit presque sous le lit en face de lui. De la dessous il entendit un personne entre dans la chambre et engager une conversation la mystérieuse fille sur le lit.

-Bonsoir Kajô-san… désole de vous dérange, mais je vous apporte votre déjeune ainsi que vos médicaments.

-Ha c'est vous Fuwa-san, posez les sur la table s'il vous plait.

Naruto entendit celle qui s'emblais être une infirmière se déplacer vers le bureau et y déposer le plateau.

-vous savez Kajô-san vous devez prendre vos médicaments vos parent insiste la dessus. ils sea sont inquiétés depuis votre dernière crise, et Satô-seinse dit que tu ne suis pas ton traitement.

-A quoi bon Fuwa-san que je suive mon traitement ou pas on sait tous comment ça se finira, et mes parents… s'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour moi, ils viendraient au moins me rendre visite et pas seulement lorsque quelque chose va mal.

Le ton avait été cinglant, les mots avaient été craché presque qu'avec rancœur et une colère à peine dissimuler. De sa cachette le garçon haussa un sourcil. Il semblerait que la petite chose ne soit pas si stupide du fait de sa réaction à son encontre, et en plus sa relation ne semblait pas au beau fixe avec ses parents. Mais ça ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il tendit toute fois l'oreille pour écouter la suite de la conversation.

-Vous ne devez pas dire cela ce sont quand même vos parents et ils vous aiment.

-Oui, même d'ici je sens leur amour pour moi…

Le bond souris légèrement au le sarcasme clairement perceptible dans la voix de la fille. L'infirmière changea de sujet voyant que cela ne servait à rien, parlant de banalité avant de sortir de la pièce. Mais pas avant avoir refermé la fenêtre par laquelle le blond était entré

Patientant encore quelque seconde avant de sortir de dessous le lit. Le bond boitilla légèrement à cause de sa jambe –les salauds avaient vraiment forcé sur celle-ci pour essayer de l'immobiliser- il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, mais il fut arrêté pas la dénommé Kajô.

-Attend ou vas-tu ? elle c'était levée et s'approchait de lui.

Le blond la considéra avec curiosité. Quoi ça ne se voyait pas ses intentions. Peut-être que finalement elle est aussi stupide qu'il le pensait. Il se contenta de se rapprocher de de la fenêtre qu'il rouvrit. Se penchant vers l'avant, il examina l'extérieur.

\- Mais t'es pas en état de te délacer tu devrais au moins t'assoir et te reposer, vue la mine incrédule du garçon elle ne put s'empêcher de demander. Quoi ?

-Non j'me demandai juste si t'étais inconsciemment stupide ou simplement stupidement inconsciente.

C'est comme si elle avait zappé toute la partie où il entrait par la fenêtre en catastrophe, les vêtements en lambeaux, pour se jeter sous son lit. Elle tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire c'est de lui proposer son hospitalité ?

-Bas oui… vue les tache de sang sur toi alors tu dois être dans un état lamentable.

-Ah oui… il baissa les yeux sur son corps il était vraiment dans un état l'amentale, il comprenait pour quoi elle ne s'emblait pas inquiète. Mais tu ne t'as pas dit que si j'étais poursuivis c'est parque je suis peux être dangereux.

Elle ne fit que hausse simplement les épaules avant de lever au niveau de sa tète une télécommande.

-Vue ton état je ne crois pas que t'aurait pu m'attaquer. Et en plus, une seule pression sur cette télécommande et une infirmière rapplique dans la minute. Et si t'avait été plus rapide et biens… on meure tous un jour. Et Certaine personne plus prématurément que d'autre.

Le blond ne put que hocher la tête, admettant qu'il y'avait bien une logique dans ce qu'elle disait. Et avec sa jambe dans cet état il ne pourra pas allé loin si jamais il se faisait repérer. Le choix vite fait il s'assit a même le sol en gardant dans son champs de vision et la fille et la fenêtre.

La fille qui c'était déjà levé se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortie plusieurs rouleau de bandage, des sparadraps, et une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du désinfectant, et se diriger vers lui. L'interrogation devait être peinte sur son visage puisque la fille s'expliqua.

-C'est pour tes blessures, tu n'as certainement pas pris tout ce mal pour échapper à tes poursuivant pour mourir à cause d'une hémorragie ou d'une blessure qui c'est infecter et le comble dans un hôpital.

Le blond luis adressa un regard terne, il ne se laissera pas prendre. On lui avait déjà fait le coup de la bienveillance pour mieux le poignarder dans le dos. Sauf que dans son cas à lui sa avait été des coups de bâtons et des coups de barre de fer pour le laisser a moitié mort sur le trottoir. Il y avait même laissé quelque dent et il n'était pas près de retenter l'expérience. C'est pourquoi il lui répondit d'une voix sèche sans toutefois être hostile, au moins on lui reprochera pas d'avoir montré les cros le premier.

Et puis ses blessures se sont déjà refermer, ce n'était que du sang séché, en dehors de sa jambe douloureuse il allait plutôt bien. Mais ça elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Ses blessures se refermaient toujours qu'importe leur nature, avantage d'avoir un renard géant dans le bide, ça lui évitait toujours de se rendre à l'hôpital. Ils ne n'étaient jamais subtils dans leurs tentatives d'assassinat mais elles étaient plus nombreuses dans ces lieux. Sa non plus elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, enfaite elle n'avait besoin de rien savoir sur lui. Ça lui évitera tout risque.

-Pas la peine ce n'est que quelque coupure, ce n'est pas cela qui me videra de mon sang.

-D'accord, dit-elle légèrement hésitante. Mais ta jambe il faut faire quelque chose pour elle ça pourrait être vraiment grave…

-Pas la peine j'te dis, la douleur commence déjà à s'estomper. J'ai connus bien pire que cela.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête hésitante sur comment interpréter son dernier commentaire. Elle reposa ses affaires sur le lit, inutile de les ranger peux être qu'il changera d'avis, même si elle en doutait fortement. Tout chez le blond hurlait à la méfiance vis-à-vis de son entourage. Juste à regarder comment il observait tous ses faits et geste au premier signe de menace. On croirait qu'il sautera par la fenêtre pour fuir le danger, alors laissé une inconnues s'occuper de ses blessures, il n'y pense surement même pas.

Le blond vue l'étrange fille se diriger vers son bureau et se saisir de son plateau-repas pour s'installer en tailleur au pied de son lit, cela lui rappela qu'il avait sauté le p'tit déjeuner aujourd'hui pour ne pas arriver en retard l'académie. Toute une journée sans avoir ses délicieux ramen…

Les villageois devenait de plus e plus perfide dans leur attaques.

Mais il fut une fois de plus interrompus dans ses penser par un raclement de gorge. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur deux billes d'ambre qui le fixait avec curiosité… ha c'était la créature, non pas créature, plutôt la chose bizarre qui lui servait qui lui servait d'hôte. Elle lui essayait depuis d'engager la conversation.

-Je me disais qu'on ne s'était pas encore présenté, alors moi c'est Ayame, Kajô Ayame…

De la manière dont cette fille le fixait, le blond sue qu'elle attendait qu'elle que chose de lui mais quoi ? Cela il ne le savait pas… mais si elle arrêtait de le fixer ainsi et qu'elle disait tout simplement ce qu'elle lui voulait… mais peut être qu'elle attendait qu'il se présente a son tour. Chose absolument stupide.

-Quoi, grogna t'il.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer et ça en devenait énervant.

-Tu sais que tu es sensé te présenter a ton tour ?

-Oui.

-Mais apparemment tu ne vas pas le faire.

-Non.

-C'était juste pour être sure. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne vois pas de raison de le faire, on ne se connait même pas.

-C'est ça le but…

Elle poussa un soupire ennuyée. En plus d'être totalement méfient à son égard, il refusait totalement tout début de conversation entre les deux. Mais elle refusait d'abandonner, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle recevait des visites, si ce n'est les infirmières qui venait lui donner ses médicaments et du docteur qui viens lui faire son éternel speech.

Alors le faite qu'un enfant de son âge atterrisse dans sa chambre était une super occasion pour faire une nouvelle rencontre. Même si ce garçon en question était couvert de sang les vêtements en lambeaux… oui on lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était une fille bizarre.

L'Uzumaki pouvait enfin profiter du silence donc il avait besoin pour récupérer. La p'tit chose ne semblais pas vouloir poursuivre leur début de conversation haut combien passionnante. Et ses yeux d'ambre ne le dévisageaient plus, qu'elle bénédiction. Elle était tourné vers le plateau pose à ses pieds. Un plateau des plus banal contenant la nourriture toujours aussi dégueu des hôpitaux, un verre et une bouteille d'eau en plus deux petits gobelet en en plastique qu'il devinait contenir ses comprimés. Et c'étaient ses deux derniers qu'elle fixait intensément, son visage tordus en un rictus dégouté. Elle se saisit des deux récipients pour les balancer dans une petite corbeille près de son lit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué durant sa première inspection. Puis elle revint se réinstaller en face de lui. Lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent il sut immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû la fixer ainsi, elle allait encore recommencer à parler.

-J'aime pas prendre c'est cochonnerie et je me porte mieux sans.

-Hm c'est comme tu le sens, déclare-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Lui non plus n'aimais prendre des médicaments dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance. Trop grand risque d'empoisonnement, mais il doutait beaucoup que la p'tite chose en face de lui partage ses raisons.

-Tu ne vas pas essayer de me convaincre comme quoi, si j'suis mon traitement j'sortirais plus vite d'ici ou un autre truc dans le même genre.

Elle lui lançait un regard soupçonneux. Pour toute personne normale il lui aurait sorti un discourt dans le genre, mais notre blond aux yeux bleu n'était pas quelqu'un de normal ou même dite saine d'esprits… enfin ce dernier point était toujours en discussion.

-Pour quoi, j'suis pas ton père et ça saute aux yeux que tu déteste cette endroit. Et puis on meurt tous un jour seulement certain parte prématurément.

Les sourcils froncé il avait abandonné son ton sec, pour un ton plat presque sans vie, reprenant ses mots.

La fille ne fit qu'hochet la tête semblant complètement d'accord.

-Oui t'a raison je déteste cette endroit, l'air qui y règne. Etre tout le temps enfermé comme une bête… des fois j'me dis que rester la a fixé ses mures blanc me tuera plus vite que le mal qui m'a envoyer ici…

Et puis elle commença à donner toute les raisons pour les qu'elles elle détestait cette établissement. Alors que le blond lui se demandait pour quoi elle ne faisait pas comme lui la fois ou il en a eu marre de fixer ses mures blanc.

-Pour quoi tu ne sautes pas par la fenêtre, dit-il en pointant du pouce l'ouverture qui lui avait servie à se faufiler dans la pièce quelque minute plus tôt.

Les yeux d'ambre qui regardait la pièce de fond en comble pendant son monologue, se braquaient sur lui. Et même si cela ne dura que deux seconde, il sue une fois de plus qu'il avait attirez leur attention et ça ce n'était pas bon.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de dire un truc bizarre. C'est ce qu'il avait fait… sauter pas la fenêtre, s'accrocher au rebord, puis se laisser tomber dans les buissons. Malgré la hauteur, ils avaient réussi à amortie sa chute c'était le plus important. Mais il n'était pas sûr que son interlocutrice, oui parce que la petite chose en face de lui a tout mis en œuvre pour débuter une conversation. La prochaine fois il choisirait un endroit totalement vide. Où il en était… ha, il n'était pas sûr que son interlocutrice le réel sens de ses mots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire si elle jouait au grand plongeon.

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais malheureusement mes parent me rendait visite ce jour-là, et je n'ai pas été assez rapide j'me suis fait prendre.

-…idiote.

Et comme s'il n'avait rien dit, même si elle soupçonnait que le "idiote" était plus pour le faite de c'être faite prendre plutôt que d'avoir voulu sauter pas sa fenêtre du troisième étage, elle lui lança la réplique la plus inattendus pour le garçon.

-He dit, si on devenait ami ?

-Crève…

Si la petite chose pensait que le faite d'échanger quelque mots, vous propulsait directe à la case "amis". Elle était définitivement bien stupide. Il la vue ouvrir la bouche pour encore une fois débiter son flot d'ânerie, brisant ainsi le silence qu'il pensait être sur le point de retrouver. Oh silence… doux silence, la prochaine fois il prendrait vraiment un endroit désert, même si pour cela il devait recevoir quelque coup en plus.

-Je me…

GLAWWGLE

Les yeux bleus rencontraient les yeux d'ambre, les défiants du moindre commentaire. Certes son ventre venait de faire un bruit des plus dérangeants, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était affamé. Seulement qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné alors qu'il avait sauté le petit déjeuné, il ne c'était pas également nourrit la veille de toute la journée… ha ca expliquait au moins pour quoi il se sentait si épuiser aujourd'hui. Il sentit alors quelque chose être poussé dans sa direction et vue entrer dans son champ de vision un plateau. Dans le quel était posée une assiette remplit à raborre d'une tambouille franchement suspecte avec une miche de pain et un verre d'eau. Levant les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, il la regarda fixement sans dire un mot.

-T'a l'aire affamé tu devrais manger un peu… t'inquiète pas pour moi le dessert me suffit… Ho, c'est censé être du ragoût, me demande pas de quoi je ne sais pas.

Et effectivement elle tenait dans la main un petit pot en plastique transparent contenant des morceaux de fruit, qu'elle mangeait lentement à l'aide de ses baguettes.

Naruto continua de la fixer intensément. Elle pense réellement que son état de santé le préoccupait. Elle pourrait s'étouffer avec un morceau de fruit, qu'il bénirait même les dieux pour lui avoir permis de trouver son silence bien aime. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait, qu'il allait se jeter sur le plateau ? Même si au fil des années il avait appris à ne pas être très sélectif sur la nourriture, il avait aussi appris à ne manger que la nourriture qu'il avait lui-même cuisiné ou provenant de chez Ichiraku.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à le fixer avec ce sourire idiot.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire on est dans un hôpital, et ils sont sensé sauvé leur client. Pas les conduire à l'échafaud… hé puis, le plateau était initialement prévus pour moi. Alors je ne pense pas qu'on essaie de te nuire ici.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis, marmonna-t-il

Le blond toujours pas décidé à prendre le repas continuait à examiner la chambre. La verte soupira profondément devant son attitude avant de s'avancé pour piocher dans ce qui est censé être un ragoût. Lui prouver que son assiette n'était pas empoisonnée.

Le blond décida de patienter quel que minute pour que la substance puisse faire effet. Une minute… deux minutes…cinq. Elle allait se décider à tomber la petite chose. Dix minutes… Mais ne la voyant pas s'écrouler il poussa un soupire étrangement déçus. Il se mit à manger, bien que lentement. Vue son état de faiblesse il en avait bien besoin.

La fille aurai parié toute sa fortune sur le fait que garçon semblait visiblement déçus de ne pas la voire s'effondrer en gémissant de douleur… non il ne pouvait pas penser cela.

Le temps qu'il finisse de manger, il se rendit compte que le soleil était sur le point de se couché. Il en avait laissé aussi au cas où le poison prendrait plus de temps pour agir. Il voulait minimiser le plus possible les dégâts.

Bien que la compagnie de son hôte était des plus désagréable, elle n'avait pas tenté une seul fois de l'attaquer, physiquement ou verbalement. Il l'avait bien remarqué, même si l'envie lui en coutait, elle ne lui avait posé aucune question sur la cause de son état. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait s'attarder dans cette chambre. Appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre, il se demanda encore comment il avait fait pour grimer juste qu'à cette fenêtre, ils étaient au troisième étage. Surement l'adrénaline se dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Hé puis, il avait loupé les cours de l'après-midi… mais qu'importe il n'aura qu'à sortir la même excuse que toujours. Ouais il n'irait pas en cour le lendemain, ça lui permettra de se reposer.

-Tu sais que tu peux passer pas la porte ? ça t'évitera de te cassez quelque chose.

-Sans façon.

La file hausa simplement les épaules, fixant toujours le dos de son visiteur du jour.

Le fugitif sauta en position accroupît sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il eut une légère hésitation a ce jette dans le vide, pas par peut… non ca il le faisait tout le temps. Mais il se disait que normalement il devait lui dire quelque chose avant de s'en aller, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Hé puis bof… s'il ne trouvait pas alors ça ne devait pas être si important. Mais ce fut la voix de la fille qui l'empêcha de s'en aller.

-Attend je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appel.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers la fille en la fixant intensément, comme si la question était insolite pour lui. Apparemment la petite chose voulait une réponse. Tout d'abord, elle qu'el était son prénom, il était sure qu'elle le lui avait dit… cela est sans importance. Il allait continuer à l'appeler petite chose, cela semblais ne pas la déranger ou c'était simplement parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait c'était dans sa tête… non… cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Mais il se demandait tout de même ce qu'il devait lui répondre, d'ordinaire on ne lui demandait pas son nom, on lui en attribuait un. Il en avait à tel point qu'il se perdait lui-même. Dans le meilleur des cas on le pointait juste du doit avant de le fuir comme la peste. Entre autre cela était toujours drôle des voire les regards terrifier et haineux qu'on lui envoyait dans la rue. A une époque ça lui causait beaucoup de peine, mais c'était il y a longtemps et il ne se rappelait même pas pour quoi il s'en souciait. Maintenant il pouvait profiter de ses livres en silence sans se voir embêté tout le temps comme le fait la petite chose en ce moment. Elle continuait à le fixer de façon si curieuse qu'il se demande encore comment elle avait pu se retenir de lui poser tout un tas de question, pas comme s'il y aurait répondus de toute façon. Mais revenons au moment présent, elle voulait connaitre son nom et bah elle savait quoi ? Elle pouvait toujours rêver. Mais, il était sure qu'elle ne le laissera pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu son nom. Il pouvait toujours lui donner l'un des nombreux noms que lui donnaient les villageois. Mais il doutait fortement que lui répondre "la réincarnation de démon renard" ou "démon au doigt de sang" soit la réponse qu'elle attendait. Le nom lui venait d'une rumeur comme quoi il plongeait ses mains dans le sang de ses victimes pour leurs arracher les organes internes. Pas que ça l'ennuyait lui, ce nom était sans imagination il ne portait jamais de rouge. Alors il lui répondit ce qui se semblait être une évidence pour lui.

-Appelle moi comme tu veux… mais si tu y tien ce sera Shinkû… petite chose.

Et sans attendre il sauta. La fille se précipita juste à temps pour le voir se réceptionner sur le toit d'un immeuble tout près. Elle était plutôt impressionner par la performance du garçon qui sautait de toit en toit juste qua disparaitre, au moins elle n'avait plus à se demander comment le blond avait accédé à sa fenêtre. Il l'avait fait en escaladant le mur.

-Hé il m'a appelé petite chose, stupide blond. Même pas cap de retenir un simple nom. Attend qu'il revienne je lui aurai trouvé un surnom qui lui causera un arrêt cardiaque. A appeler les gens petite chose.

Le dénommé Shinkû poursuivie sa route sans avoir une idée des pensée de son hôte. La seul idée qui lui trottais dans la tête était de ne plus jamais la recroiser. Cette fille avais quelque chose de dérangeant qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Oh oui… plus jamais il ne reviendrait dans cet hôpital. Au grand jamais

-Salut petite chose.

Ayame se tourna vers sa fenêtre pour apercevoir le blond entrer dans sa chambre. Vêtus de d'un pantalon noir et un t-shirt. Pas différant de d'habitude, tout sale et les vêtements en lambeaux, avec plusieurs taches de sang sur lui. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi vides d'émotion que son visage était tout à fait impassible.

Avec une touffe de cheveux qui avait viré à l'écarlate, un filet de sang barrait son sourcille droit descendant juste qua son menton en s'éparpillant en toile. Tandis qu'un autre couler passait sur ses cicatrices en forme de moustache sur le même coté. Oui, comme d'habitude….

Elle ne pouvait pas réellement parler d'habitude. Puisqu'il n'était venu ici trois fois pour être exacte. Si on omettait la fois où en reconnaissant la chambre, il c'était jeté par la fenêtre seulement rois seconde après avoir atterrie dans la chambre. Et puis sa seconde visite semblais plus de la supère coïncidence au vue de l'immense soupire de déception qu'il avait lâché. Et c'était il y a environ trois mois.

Il avait troqué son masque d'impassivité pour un autre de de froideur. En fait il avait toujours été froid et distant, dès leur rencontre. La seul différance et qu'ils avaient maintenant un semblant de conversation. Deux trois mots échangé, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il persistait à l'appeler "petite chose", à plusieurs reprise elle avait voulu savoir le pour qui d'un telle surnom. La seul réponse qu'elle avait obtenus était qu'i n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son nom… Alors qu'elle le lui répétait mainte et mainte fois. Elle avait bien essayé de lui trouve un nom bien ridicule, mais avait vite abandonné. Il ne faisait qu'hocher la tête a tut ce qu'elle trouvait avec une expression parfaitement ennuyé sur le visage.

-Salut Shinkû.

Naruto observait la fille retourner à ce qu'elle faisait, sans plus lui prêté attention. Elle devait avoir compris que même s'il venait ici avec un bras en moins, il n'accepterait pas qu'elle vienne l'aider, au lieu de cela elle ne fit que pointe du doigt une cuvette remplit d'eau et un chiffon poser sur la table. Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement avant de s'y diriger et de commence à nettoyer le sang séché qui le recouvrait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant mais il prit son temps pour observer plus en détail la jeune fille en robe d'hôpital.

Petite, brune avec d'étrange reflet vert… non pas si étrange que cela, vue que dans sa classe a l'académies il y avait une fille aux cheveux rose, qui de son point de vue ne servait à rien si ce n'est brayer toute la sainte journée. Et lui gâcher son moment de paix et de tranquillité, si ça ne tenais qu'a lui il lui aurait enfoncé un de ses kunails d'entrainement en travers de la gorge pour quelle que minute de paix. Mais Iruka lui en avait formellement interdis… non Naruto tu ne peux pas blesser tes camardes de classe juste pour avoir le silence… non Naruto tu ne peux pas torturer ce chats même si tu le trouve super moche et ne manquera a personne… non Naruto tu ne peux pas relâcher tes scorpions dans ce restaurant même si c'est pour une expérience pour l'école. Ok ce n'était pas pour l'école qu'il voulait relâcher ses scorpions, et cela son tuteur l'avait surement compris. Mais il aurait au moins put le laisser mettre un peu de venin dans le café du proprio… a défaut de l'autorisé a l'enfermer avec quelque serpents dans son bureau.

Et avec cela Iruka lui disait de vivre sa vie de petit garçonnet temps qu'il en avait encore le temps. Comment est-ce qu'il est censé faire ça si on lui interdisait tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais où est ce qu'il en était déjà…

Oui… Petite brune avec d'étranges reflets verts, elle n'était pas squelettique mais n'était pas très en chaire également, normal si elle ne touchait qu'au dessert. La peau plutôt pâle, encore normale si elle restait cloitres dans cette pièce et la chemise d'hôpital. Mais ce que l'on remarquait en premier était ses yeux d'ambre, assez rare dans la régionSentant un regard peser sur elle, "la petite chose" releva la tête en lui souriant, ce à quoi il répondit par une grimace.

-Oui ?

-Rien… je me disais juste que t'avait des yeux intéressant… mais ton visage ne rend leur rende pas honneur.

-Euh… comment suis- je sensé le prendre ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules, quoi ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de lui dire de façon implicite qu'elle était moche… si… bien sûr que non.

Le sourire de la fille s'agrandit légèrement mais celui-là était différant du premier.

-Tu sors toujours la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit ?

-Généralement, je pense toujours à plusieurs chose en même temps alors…

Alors sa pensé de l'instant était immédiatement sorti. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il fessait des remarques, les gens tout autour le dévisageaient comme s'ils apprenaient qu'en fait le gosse qu'ils haïssaient durant toutes ses années, bah enfaite c'était une gamine. Mais elle ne s'emblait pas gêner par sa façon de penser. Et son manque de tact plus qu'évidant. Pour preuve, elle lui tendait même sa boite de dessert tandis que ses yeux d'ambre le dévisageaient. Sa vision devient flou tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Mais pour l'instant la petite chose continuait de le fixer intensément, alors il se saisi de la boite toujours sur ses gardes. Ce n'est pas parque qu'elle n'avait rien tenté, tout en mettant sur une note de côté qu'elle avait une fois manger son déjeuner ou tous simplement elle l'avait une fois de plus balancé ce a la poubelle.

-Dit, t'avait dit que ton nom c'était quoi déjà ?

Elle le regarda tout d'abord étonné, c'était toujours elle qui essayait de faire la conversation. Mais la plus part du temps elle recevait des réponses à des questions qu'elle n'avait même pas posé, et qui se trouvait être inutile. Si e n'était pas des réponses brève et presque grogné, c'est pour quoi elle hésitait brièvement à répondre.

-Kajô Ayame, heu pourquoi ?

-Comme Kajô Otome ?

-Oui c'est ma sœur tu la connais ?

-Non, mais j'ai ce nom-là dans ma classe, je me disais que j'avais déjà vue ces yeux. Quelque part vous avez les mêmes, par contre les siens sont laid et en plus elle fait partie de ce groupe de terroriste compose uniquement de fille.

-Terroriste ?

-Oui, elles passent leur temps à piailler de sujet inutile à me gâcher ma paix et ma quiétude.

Elle se mit à le fixer étrangement ne sachant pas comment interprété cela. Le fait qu'il lui parle d'un membre de sa famille et qu'en plus il tienne le plus long temps de parole qu'elle lui connaisse. Finalement elle hocha les épaules tandis qu'il s'approchait et se pencha sur ce qu'elle fessait tout en mangeant les petits morceaux de fruit avec précaution.

Le bond pue voire des dessins, non plutôt des croquis du village vue depuis la fenêtre, elle était plutôt doué il devait bien l'admettre.

-Tu dessines, c'était plus un constat qu'autre chose.

-Oui puisque j'ai rien de mieux à faire, et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de m'évader… même si mon paysage est assez restreint.

-Il y a des livres pour ça, constata-t-il platement. Et en plus certaine de ses scènes te sont impossible depuis ta fenêtre.

-Ouais, pour celle-là je laisse joue mon imagination, ou je m'inspire des récits et des descriptions que mes parents me faisait lorsqu'il venait encore me rendre visite.

Il hocha simplement la tête en reconnaissant certain lieux, ou chaque détaille était retranscrit minutieusement, sauf pour certaines choses sans importance. Tans dit que de d'autres lieux lui étaient totalement inconnus. Mais tous ses dessins avait un point commun, il avait été fait avec émotion. Comme si l'auteur avait voulu s'y projeter. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la petite chose.

-Tu sais la dehors, c'est pas aussi rose que sur tes dessins.

-Je m'en doute un peu… mais ça ne doit surement pas être aussi terrible que de passer tout son temps enfermé dans une chambre close, dit-elle en de façon négligente.

Le blond soupira. C'est vrai que tout valait mieux que de rester dans cette chambre d'hôpital miteuse, mais il semblait que sa nouvelle connaissance ne voulait pas comprendre.

-Si tu mets un pied dehors, ton monde du "tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est si gentille" se brisera. Toute les illusions au qu'elle tu croyais s'envoleront. L'image du Konoha tout souriant, celle de la feuille où règne paix et quiétude, où tout monde est égale et a un toit sous le qu'elle dormir… Cette image la s'effondrera comme un château de sable sou une vague pour te montrer l'envers du décor. Un village ou on te laisse mourir comme un chien au fond du caniveau, où prostitution et drogue son monnaie courante, a-t-elle point qu'on ne s'étonne même plus de voire une gamine de treize ans faire le trottoir. Un Konoha ou il est interdit d'être faible et d'accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit.

Durant toute sa tirade sa voix était resté neutre et parfaitement maitriser même si ses sourcils c'étaient froncer et ses yeux c'était fait plus dure. Vue qu'elle avait du mal à déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait, alors là. Mais elle se disait que c'était de l'exaspération ou peut être de la curiosité ? Mais pour quoi ?

-Je sais qu'il y a toujours un aspect cacher des choses, et je ne suis pas inconsciente ou stupide pour me dire que a l'extérieure c'est le paradis, mais je veux bien me persuader que dehors ce n'est pas totalement l'enfer. Mon monde n'a jamais été tout blanc ou tout noir, alors je veux bien me dire que dehors c'est pareil.

Elle l'avait soufflé d'une toute petite voix. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait un aperçus de la vie du blond, vue qu'i ne parlais jamais de lui elle ne savait pas comment réagir a cela. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas une vie toute rose, vu qu'il était toujours couvert de sang.

-Si tu étais un animal, le quel serait tu ?

Elle releva la tête au plafond à la façon don il changeait de sujet sans trop s'en préoccuper, réfléchit deux seconde et répondit.

-Un oiseau je dirais… pour avoir une vue du village de puis le ciel.

-Petite chose, on ne t'a jamais dit que t'était une fille plutôt bizarre ?

-Si, on me le disait avant… et toi si tu pouvais être un animal le qu'el serait tu.

Naruto se laissa choir sur un mur à côté. S'il pouvait devenir un animal, ho il serait beaucoup de chose, il pourrait prendre d'innombrable forme, mais surement pas pour partir en exploration du village. A ça non. Il avait mieux à faire. Pouvoir changer de forme pour lui se serai comme une liberté. Liberté trop longtemps refuser, d'être ce qu'il désirait et non ce pour quoi on le prenait. Ourse, tigre, loup… oui c'est bien ça le loup. Chasseur solitaire, intrépide, sauvage. Rien que ça, ça le définissait déjà. Ainsi il pourrait écorcher, éventrer tous ceux qui l'empêcherai de quitter ce foutus village. Il s'imagine bien dans un combat sanglant contre les villageois, au milieu d'un tas de cadavre et rouge de sang. Il serait surement aux portes de la mort mais qu'est-ce que ce serait jouissif. Et voilà partie pour le loup… mais quitte a mourir en plein combat, il préfère être un renard. Oui un renard géant a neuf queues qui leur feraient tous mouiller leurs pantalons. Devenir la créature pour laquelle ils éprouvent à la fois peur et colère aurais un coté amusant. Hm… un renard géant c'est pas pratique pour se déplacer en toute tranquillité… peut être un serpent. Oui un serpent qui ramperait sans se faire prendre.

Bah au final tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Un objet non identifié qui entra dans sa périphérie de vision le tira de ses pensées. Il le saisit au vole pur l'identifier comme étant un… crayon ? Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire qui le fixait intensément, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Euh… il était censé dire ou faire un truc. S'il s'en souvenait pas c'est au ca n'avait pas d'importance. Ou il en était déjà dans ses pensé. Nourrir ses lézards, non ça c'était déjà fait. Concocter le poison qu'il avait choisi pour les filles de sa classe ? Non, il n'avait pas encore tous les ingrédients. Peut-être capture ce chat-là, Tiro… Tare… Toma. Ha ce n'est pas possible de donner un nom aussi stupide à un chat. C'était peut-être ça, capturer le chat Ti-machin chose pour son expérience.

Hm, la petite chose n'arrêtait pas de le regarder fixement.

Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien il put y lire, pour la première fois ce qui se cachait au-delà du voile d'insouciance et cette curiosité. De l'incertitude… de la peur… de la colère également mais surtout une grande solitude. Alors elle aussi ses yeux renfermaient toute ses émotions. Emotions jumelles aux siennes qu'il renfermait depuis si longtemps. Ne criait qu'une éternelle chose de façon désespère, c'en était presqu'une supplique.

A cet instant il se dit que peut-être il n'était plus seul. Qu'il venait de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à supporter chaque nouveau jour qui se levait. Une personne qui pourrait peut-être le comprendre. Alors il fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps, il se mit à sourire, un léger mais réel pas de ceux qu'il faisait autrefois cela li ne pourrait plus les refaire, son innocence avait été volé depuis bien longtemps.

-Un dragon… immense et puissant pour pouvoir mettre le feu a cet village… quoi ?

Il fixait un sourcil haussé la brune/verte et si on lui demandait de définir l'expression de son visage, il dirait qu'elle avait la tête de celle à qui on venait d'annoncer qu'elle avait perdu le poisson rouge qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité avoir. Et elle éclata de rire. Un rire qui emplit toute la pièce.

\- Shinkû je pense que t'a sombré dans la folie, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

-… ce n'est que maintenant que tu ne le remarque.

-… hé Shinkû –kun… si j'te demandais certain truc sur l'extérieur est ce que me répondrait ?

-Peut-être, p'tite chose… mais d'abord vire moi ce sourire de mytho de ton visage.

Et ce fut son tour à elle, de se remettre à sourire.


End file.
